Wings of Fate
by AuraJitsu
Summary: Gennai reveals a spirits true identity and its past: before it was a spirit it was data,and before that a young girl,whom cant return home.In a time of war,which side will she take on? Piedmon vs Angemon!
1. Data

HEY! i don't own Digimon! I wish i did T-T

at least Hikaru is still mine!

Enjoy! ;)

please review...

--

Tai and Matt had been fighting with each other for quite some time, and Matt decided to leave. Cherrymon had convinced him that he would be strong if he defeated Tai. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon fought, Tai and Matt threw punches at each other. Meanwhile Kari speaks with a strange force, and is soon possessed by it. The crest of light reacts to the strange light. Interrupting the fight. Kari explained how their crests and digi-eggs were created, through a vision.

Some time later….

Gennai contacted them and was relieved to find that Puppetmon was now defeated. It was then that Tai took the advantage of asking him something that bugged him so. "Gennai, I need to ask you something, it's about Kari," he paused

Gennai nodded, "Go on" His hologram flickered as everyone settled around Gennai, wanting to know what Tai was going to ask. He hesitated, as Kari looked at him in confusion, "Earlier, when Kari stopped me and Matt from fighting, she wasn't herself, it was someone else, like some sort of spirit and this spirit showed us the past," They all nodded, "It showed us how we were chosen as digi-destined, but I wanted to know why is it that Kari was the only one that could communicate with it…..and who was that any way? Why couldn't they just come and talk to us in the first place?"

"Yeah, if what they had to say was so important why didn't they come personally?" asked Matt

Gennai thought for a second and then responded, "It's because they couldn't," he paused,

"The spirit of light…" he said, "it is indeed a mystery, but I will tell you what I know of it and as for Kari..."

He looked at her, she blinked, "you are a special child, there are no such things as coincidence, you as the bearer of the crest of light, you have the only connection to that spirit. It was the reason you, the digi-destined, have crests and digivices in the first place."

"Huh?" they all gasped and wondered "how can this be?" Izzy asked out loud, "It must have taken more than the influence of a spirit to create such technology."

"That's true, but she was more than just a spirit, she once was data, and before that she was human, just like you that fell to the digital world."  
The group once again was surprised, "you mean that there were others, apart from the original digi-destined that could enter the digital world?" Izzy asked

"That's correct, now you better get comfortable, for the story you are about to hear is the past before even I was born." Everyone sat down around him, his hologram flickered but it bothered no one.

"you are right , Izzy, there are instances in the digital world where humans can enter the digital world without even noticing, similar to how digimon were appearing in your world before you fought Myotismon." Tai remembered how he saw several digimon appeared, but no one but he saw them.

"When humans come to our world, during those instances, usually they are able to return safely and without notice that had ever left their world, but there was one instance in which a human girl came here, but could not return to her home. This was before you were born, before crests and tags and digivices,"  
He looked over all of them, "she was not a digi-destined, she had no partner digimon, but there are no such things as coincidences, and I believe she helped you in many ways without anyone noticing, as a spirit, her tragic story is one which I lived half of, and heard the other half."

He looked away as if remembering hurt him, and filled him with sadness.

"Her name was Hikaru and she was a little older than you are now, she was young and full of life, no one knows exactly how she fell into the digital world, but she did, and in a time of civil war.

The four Harmonious ones watched over the digital world, keeping balance, they gave a the Royal Knights the power to rule above all other digimon. They also gave a specially chosen digimon, the great task of protecting the digital world's core. Without it there would be no digital world, it is the basis of life in the digital world.

If an evil digimon were to reach it, they will gain control of the digital world, it was a serious job.

It was around a time in which Piedmon, the one you confront now, had gained followers, mostly virus type digimon, which would cause chaos wherever they went. It was the job of the great leaders to keep peace, so they took out anyone that was a virus type, or had any influence with the rebellion. The problem was that they had not realized that not all virus digimon worked for Piedmon. Piedmon was confident he could take the holy masters down, and that he could rule the digital world as he pleased.

The harmonious ones, at that time had chosen a special digi-egg, to raise and train to become the ultimate protector of the digital core.

He had become an Angemon. They wished to train him to his full potential, and it is then that this story takes place.

--

gennai- That's it?! I wish i could have told some of my jokes...

aurajitsu-I don't think there's time for that..

gennai- well atleast i'll be younger when you see me again!

aurajitsu- yeah...please review!

izzy- yeah it IS your first fanfic...

aurajitsu- sweatdrop yeah...


	2. Numemon Squad!

The sky palace was a beautiful place, where holy digimon were at peace, that is where the great knights were and met with one another on the world's matters, that is where Sleipmon, Alphamon, Omnimon, Fanglongmon, and Magnamon ruled above all others under the harmonious ones' power.

"Angemon, we want you to check out this area, we were told that a strange being was spotted there earlier, you should take off right away," Sleipmon, told him as he pointed down to a section on File island. Angemon nodded, his job was to take down rebels, and to investigate as much as he could on Piedmon and his army.

Angemon soared over File island, which moved peacefully on Net ocean. He soared toward the dense forest, a commotion had caught his attention. A digimon town was being raided by one of the sky palace's armies, of at least a dozen. There was a current law that forced virus digimon into hiding, they were being deleted. There was fear that Piedmon was building an army against the holy knights and the harmonious ones. So a law was made, enforced by the knights and their followers, and they build a holy army whose goal was to take Piedmon down, no matter what. The local digimon in that area hid in their dens and homes. Someone had tipped the holy army off, someone said that refugee virus digimon were there.

Angemon watched as the army tried to get information out of the locals, by slamming them down and beating them. They were afraid, but no one cared, not even Angemon, who's only mission was to investigate a sighting.

Somewhere nearby, Numemon were running away from the holy army, and stumbled into something strange. "What's that?" they wondered and poked at it. "Ugh" it responded, "It's alive!" It was a human girl, but the digital world was young then, and humans were something only in legends. She was laying face down, and the cool dirt must have sent her into dreamland because she muttered something. She looked about seventeen or so, and wore jeans, long sleeve shirt under her vest. "We should get going! Before they find us! Quick!" the Numemon dashed in a large group behind some bushes. They thought twice about the girl and all decided to take her with them, since she could get executed by the holy army. They all thought she was a strange digimon.

"They'll take down anyone that gets in their way, they're just as bad as Piedmon!" The Numemon concluded. They carried her away, and they all snuck into a dark cave nearby, and rested for a bit.

She rubbed her eyes, and got up. Yawned and realized that she was surrounded by two dozen of weird slimy monster thingies. She almost yelled if it weren't for her stomach roaring before her. "Huh?" she said instead, "this has got to be a dream" the Numemon looked at her weird, and offered her food.

"What are you?" she asked, and decided to eat what they had to offer.

The Numemon looked at each other. "Numemon." they said.

"Nume-?"

"We're digimon!" they said in a happy tone.

"digimon?"

"digital monsters!"

"What are you?" The Numemon asked back.

"Me?" she pointed at herself, "Yeah! Are you a digimon?" They asked.

"No, I'm a human, my name is Hikaru."

They thought about she had just said, and said "Hi Hikaru, you can be part of our family!" She smiled and nodded, they shook hands and the Numemon said, "Welcome to the Numemon Squad! We stick together no matter what!" They laughed and enjoyed each others company for a bit.

"So, can you tell me more about this place? I really think I should find a way to get back home." She felt odd when she said that, as thought the words held no meaning for her.

They all suddenly got quiet and the sad faces thought of something else. She suddenly felt sad too, and asked "Why so sad? We were just laughing a moment ago."

"It's the holy army," they said, "they're trying to kill us off."

"That's terrible! But why?"

"They think we're bad, but we haven't done anything," said one Numemon, and another said, "Yeah, except that time when we accidentally pooped on the main road."

"That's not right," she thought, "why would they do that to a living creature? Even if they are a little stinky." she sat there and listened to the Numemon's stories, of before that law was made:

They lived peacefully in the sewers and parts of the forest, they always scouted for food and kept their teeth as clean as can be. Until one day a group of vaccine digimon, claiming to be part of the Holy Army, began to hunt them down. Some were caught on their way home, others were taken prisoners for questioning, or worse. Some Numemon were deleted, and after the raid only a small group of Numemon survived. They've been running ever since, trying to find a safe haven for digimon like them.

"That's so sad," Hikaru thought. She sat there, and the Numemon sighed. Hikaru felt that she had to do something. She didn't think it was fair, not all digimon are bad, she thought. "That's it! I'm not going to let them hurt you! I'm going to find their leader and set things straight!"

The Numemon were surprised and moved by her words. "You would really do that for us?!"

"Of course! It's not fair what they are trying to do to you!"

The Numemon had tears in their eyes, and then one said, "But that could be dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"Their leader is hard to get to, you'll have to put up a fight!" The Numemon were quickly losing their fighting spirit.

"Don't quit now!" she said and kneeled in front of them, " I think I've got a plan."

Angemon looked around him, the village was below him, and he searched around the forest's clearings for anything suspicious. Meramon and Renamon stood watching the other holy palace soldiers as they searched every house in the village. Apparently they were the ones in charge of the soldiers. Hikaru led them back to the village and was confident they could take down the dozen soldiers.

"All clear!" whispered a Numemon to Hikaru, and they all rushed out of the cave and behind some bushes. They could see Meramon, from behind and Hikaru wondered if all digimon were as creepy looking as him. "That's Meramon, he can burn down anything in his path with his fire blasts, and next to him is Renamon, as quick as lighting when she attacks!" A Numemon informed Hikaru. She hesitated, but had gone too far with the plan to back down now.

"Ready?" She asked the Numemon behind her, they all nodded, she could tell they were nervous. "Go!" She said and they all dashed toward Meramon and covered him up from head to toe. Renamon and Meramon were surprised, and Meramon fell backward with all of the Numemon's weight. Renamon fought a few, but was soon covered up with Numemon too.

Hikaru laughed to herself, and then signaled the Numemon for a quick retreat. They had carried away Renamon and Meramon, tied them up and dropped them into the cave, then covered the entrance with a bolder. They did it in no time, and they all celebrated after it was done. "Alright we did it!" Hikaru laughed and the Numemon smiled at each other.

_BAM!_

Dust and smashed rock flew past them, they froze and Hikaru turned slowly. The bolder was destroyed. Meramon was enraged, "There they are! Virus Digimon!" Renamon called out their soldiers. "GET THEM!" Hikaru exclaimed "RUN!" The soldiers hadn't noticed that their bosses were away and when they found them, were confused. "I SAID AFTER THEM!" Renamon had about had it. The soldiers were composed of either Apemon or Starmon, and they all chased after the Numemon and Hikaru, but only after they had looked at what Renamon was pointing.

"Ahh!" Hikaru ran as fast as she could, she was screaming and said, "Where's the safest place for us to hide at?" The Numamon were trying to keep up, "I don't know!" They kept running. "Maybe we should have never listened to you!" One of the Numemon said angrily. "What?! You were the ones that needed saving!"

_(a little earlier)_

Angemon watched as the Apemon and Starmon dashed towards the sound of Ranemon's voice.

"I SAID AFTER THEM!" Renamon's voice echoed. Angemon the saw the strangest thing; Numemon and a strange being were running away from the soldiers. He knew that was his mission and suddenly swooped after them.

"AHH!" Hikaru yelled, and the Numemon did too when they saw that the Apemon were catching up to them. Suddenly a gust of wind made Hikaru trip, and the Numemon stopped to help her up, but she was tired and still trying to catch her breath.

"Common!" The Numemon said, "They're getting closer! Hurry!"

"I can't…I-" Meramon laughed and said, "Time for you pests to get deleted!"

"NO!" Hikaru yelled, "Why?" she gasped "Why are you doing this, this is wrong!" No one answered. The Numemon stayed close to her.

Meramon laughed and said, " You? You are willing to get killed for those Numemon?" The Numamon hid behind her when Meramon pointed at them, he prepared a fireball in his other hand. Hikaru stood and said, "Yes! I won't abandon them, they're my friends!" "So be it." He threw a fireball at her, and she closed her eyes, and clenched her fists.

But felt nothing. "Thank you, Hikaru!" The Numemon had made a wall in front of her.

"Why?" Hikaru cried.

"You were the first to have tried to help us, thank you!"

"Don't worry Hikaru! We've had enough fear. You showed us courage!"

"Hikaru! Thank you!" They slowly disappeared and Hikaru could not believe what had happened. "Ha! Those Numemon thought hey could protect you!"

He started up another fire ball, "But I don't think they could have imagined what we are going to do to you!"

Hikaru cried, and remembered what the Numemon had said, "No! You gave me courage for what _I_ am about to do!"

Renamon and the others watched, egging on Maremon. "You were probably their leader!" Renamon said, "You deserve a bigger punishment!" Maremon threw fireballs at her. Hikaru charged towards Maremon, with a clenched fist. Her eyes were blurred by tears.


	3. Destination Destiny

I don't own digimon

I own Hikaru, and the crazy adventure they're about to embark

ENJOY! ;)

please review!

---------

Suddenly she felt nauseous. She wasn't running anymore. She cleared her eyes, and saw that Maremon and Renamon were disappearing too, battered and laying awkwardly. The Apemon and Starmon were scared and took steps backward, and soon dispersed.

Hikaru realized she was floating? No, flying, someone was holding her on their shoulder. "What's going on who are you?!" Angemon said nothing. She tried to fight back, but then thought, "You're…an angel?" She looked at his white feathered wings. "You …saved me?" He said nothing again. Hikaru began to think, and the more she thought the more paranoid she became. Then she thought of the Numemon and began to cry quietly.

Sometime later, they had arrived what seemed to be a mountain's cliff. Angemon, put Hikaru down and simply said, "We walk. Let's go." He signaled towards the peak of the mountain which was veiled by clouds. Hikaru felt a little cold and was afraid of what Renamon said earlier, "You deserve a bigger punishment!" Did this angel take her to a higher judgment, a crueler end for her?

They walked with what seemed to be an eternity and it got colder and colder. She zipped up her vest, and tried to warm herself up as they climbed. She could see him walking in front of her, she was hoping he would say, ' lets take a break' or 'we're here.' All she saw was his back, his wings and heard nothing from him.

Snow started to fall, and she started to feel sleepy, she began to wonder whether or not this really was a dream. Then remembered how guilty she felt when the Numemon died, how it was her idea. Her plan to try to take down Meramon and Renamon. She kept blinking, trying to stay awake, but every time she kept her eyes closed longer. "Numemon Squad… You'll always be my friends…." She muttered, and closed her eyes.

It was warm again, but her eye lids felt glued together, so she sat up and rubbed them.

"You're awake," Hikaru heard someone say, she opened her eyes and saw an old man, or at least that's what it looked like. The other looked like a snowman sitting next to her. Hikaru was sitting up on a bed, in a room somewhere. "Where am I?" She asked, she saw Angemon standing in a doorway. He looked at her and then walked out.

The older man smiled and said, "You're lucky to be alive! We thought you were a frozen popsicle when Angemon brought you here!" Hikaru felt sad, and looked down, she just felt tired. "You must be hungry, you should have some soup!" The snowman gave her a bowl, and she enjoyed its warmth. "Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves properly!" The old man said in a happy tone. "I'm Jijimon, and this here is Frigimon!" "Hi, my name is Hikaru," she said.

Jijimon watched her eat and said, "Well, I'm happy to make your acquaintance!" "So where are we?" "You're in Sky Palace! Welcome! I hope you stay here for a long time to come, after all Angemon brought you here, you must be a special guest!" He smiled broadly. "Sky Palace, it sounds nice." "Of course it is! It is the safest place to be in times of war! The Harmonious Ones live here, the Royal knights too!" Jijimon said in adoration. "You mean the one's that made that stupid law!?"

Jijimon's smile broke, "What? What law?"

"The one about deleting all virus digimon!"

"That law is not stupid, neither are the royal knights! DON'T INSULT THEM!"

She shook, it was incredibly scary seeing Jijimon bear his fangs.

"I wasn't insulting them, I just think-" Jijimon interrupted, "Virus digimon are a nuisance and should all be deleted! It is what the Royal Knights think is best!"

"But-" Frigimon put him hand on her arm and shook his head. She understood that she should not mention it, and said, "I'm sorry." She continued eating. Jijimon walked away all fussed up and let her be.

"You should be more careful with what you say here in the sky palace," Frigimon said in a soft voice. "Many of us here believe that it is unfair, but we cannot do anything about it. You shouldn't try to go against it, it will only make things worse…" Hikaru felt a mixture of feelings but all that just made her look away.

"You should sleep it's late, tomorrow the Royal knights will want to see you. Do not forget my warning, please." Frigimon whispered and left the room. He took along with him; her comfort and security. The room was large and she feared the Meeting with the Royal Knights the following morning.

"Guilty!"

"Guilty. Aiding the enemy! Rebellion!"

"Guilty! Guilty. Resisting arrest."

"Guilty! For conceiving a ploy against the holy army!"

"Guilty! Guilty for letting her _own friends die_!" Tall, dark figures stood above her. Looking down at her.

"No, it wasn't my fault!" She cried.

"Guilty for being a backstabbing friend!"

"GUILTY!FOR LETTING HER FRIENDS TAKE THE BLOW! "

"No!"

"GUILTY!"

"You're wrong!"

"It's not my-"

"GUILTY!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"No. It's not…." Someone whispered.

Still tossing and turning her heart racing and breathing heavily. She finally awoke and her fear lingered. It was morning, and she sat there knowing she would have to face the ones whom created such an unfair law. Remembering her dream, her guilt made her feel like crying. Then remembered that voice: it was so soothing, it took the guilt away and made everything better.

She rubbed her eyes, and heard shuffling near the door. Startled, she looked up, it was Angemon, he watched her and then said, " Let's go, we have a meeting with the Royal Knights." He was leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed made him seem as though something bothered him. Hikaru swooped her legs to the side of the bed. Angemon walked out, and Hikaru caught up with him.

"Angemon?" Hikaru said timidly, but he said nothing. " I don't think we've been properly introduced…" They continued walking down what seemed a long hallway. The Sky Palace seemed too spacious to Hikaru.

"My name's Hikaru, nice to meet you Angemon." She said, there was an awkward silence. They turned towards a large door. It opened before them.

"Nice to meet you too," he finally said.

Hikaru smiled but realized that they had already reached the main chamber. The room was beyond large, it had no ceiling, so you could see the morning sky. The Royal Knights stood in a circle, looking right at her. She felt her heart beat faster, and her nightmare haunted her. She stood there by the door, and Angemon walked forward, she wanted to hide behind him but she froze.

"Welcome back, Angemon." Sleipmon looked at Hikaru with great curiosity.

"I have brought this being, which you wished for me to investigate," Angemon said calmly. Hikaru looked at the five large, and well armored digimon. They were surrounding a large, brightly glowing orb. It was ghastly, but she could almost make out something in it. She was startled when Omnimon had asked her something.

"What is your name?"

"Hikaru."

"What were you doing on File Island?"

"Nothing, I just woke up and I was there, I mean here-"

Sleipmon came closer to her, "Be calm, we will not hurt you." Hikaru tried to stop shaking. "Now tell us where are you from?" She nodded, "Well, I'm from Earth, and I'm a human, and I don't know how I got here." The Royal Knights looked at each other.

"I believe we should consult the Digimon Sovereign," Alphamon suggested. The rest agreed. Hikaru didn't know what was happening and soon she saw the orb let of a bright light and a large dragon was summoned. So large, that the sky above them was filled with his long body.

"The Digimon Sovereign; Azulongmon, " Alphamon bowed before him, the others followed. Angemon did the same, but Hikaru was entranced by his appearance. Azulongmon looked at her closer, and said, "Human child, such as the legends speak…" He turned towards the Royal Knights.

"Have you not heard of the legends of old?" The Royal Knights stood and listened to him.

"The Human world, a world connected to our own. Long ago five children came from there and saved the digital world with their partner digimon. They were the digi destined." Azulongmon explained and looked at Hikaru with sad eyes.

"We have waited for the next digi-destined to arrive and save us from the evils that have grown far too much." Hikaru was confused, what was he trying to say?

"Human child I have seen your past and future. You are not one of them, you do not have a partner digimon. You do not belong here." Hikaru was saddened, even though she has suffered here, she also liked it here. She finally had the guts to ask him .

"My name is Hikaru and I'm glad to have met you, but…" They watched her, even Angemon. "Go on," said Azulongmon. "Can I speak to you about something that has bothered me since I got here?" Azulongmon nodded. Hikaru paused.

"Why is it that all virus digimon are being deleted? Why was that law created?" The Royal Knights got slightly offended for questioning their authority. "Well I guess she's got the right to know," said Azulongmon, looking at the Royal Knights.

Sleipmon then began to explain, "In the digital world there are digimon that are born evil. One of those digimon has no mercy, and no light in his heart. He is Piedmon. We have reason to believe that he is currently gathering as many bad digimon to built his own army."

"Virus digimon are usually bad right?" Hikaru asked, they nodded, "But not all of them, Numemon for example."

Omnimon then said, " Virus digimon are born bad, if they had the power to destroy, they would." Hikaru was ready to respond to his but Sleipmon interrupted her.

"Piedmon is after one thing, the Digital World's Core, our worlds only light. Only divine digimon can truly protect it and watch over the world."

"The core?" Hikaru felt as thought she was getting into something way bigger than she could handle. Azulongmon then said, "That is the reason we have chosen one digimon to protect the core, but he still has a long way to reaching his full potential." He looked at Angemon when he said this. Hikaru turned and looked at him.

"She has nothing to do in this world, she should go home," Angemon said coldly. Hikaru then nodded, "He's right, I don't think I should be here, after all I don't have a partner digimon, much less be a digi destined." Hikaru looked back at Azulongmon and the others, "I think it's time for me to go home."

"We can't do that," Azulongmon said slowly. "We don't have the power to transport you back."

"So I'm going to be stuck here?"

"Not if you can collect fragments from the Destiny Stones, if we combine their power with my own we could send you back."

"Where can I find the destiny stones?" Hikaru felt as though she finally had some purpose and waited for an answer.

"Angemon can show you the way," Azulongmon said, "You will travel the digital world, Angemon will go with you, and as for safely harvesting the fragments, I will create someone to help you."

Azulongmon used one of is small digicores from his own body . He concentrated his power on it. "Someone to accompany you, after all you must feel lonely here, with no one but you as a human," Brilliant light surrounded him and the digicore. It blinded everyone, Hikaru closed her it dimmed back to normal, she saw that a young man stood in front of her, his eyes opened slowly and he looked at her curiously. Azulongmon gave her a smile.

" His name is Gennai, I have filled him with my wisdom, he shall help you too."

"Hi…" said a surprised Hikaru.

"Nice to meet you," Gennai shook Hikaru's hand and held it there. Azulongmon smiled and said, "You three should prepare for the journey ahead, and leave as soon as possible." "Sure thing!" Said Gennai saluting him.

_~(sometime later)_

Hikaru had gone back to her room to look for her vest and found Frigimon instead.

"Frigimon! It's nice to see you again, thank you for everything," Hikaru smiled, but Frigimon hugged her instead.

"I've heard about you, you're such a good kid, I want you to take this."

Frigimon handed her a small knapsack, she opened it and found food rations and other little handy things. Frigimon then gave her a map of the digital world.

"You will need that to find the destiny stones, so please don't get lost." Frigimon said with such soft words, it made Hikaru feel warm inside.

"I won't, not after you have just given me this, and thanks for everything you've done for me."

"Take care, there are bad digimon that are working for Piedmon, and I'm sure he would do anything to get his hands on the digital world's core, even if it means using you for ransom."

"Frigimon, I know you're worried but I'm sure Angemon will look after me, he did take down a hoard of digimon when he rescued me," Hikaru said while putting on her vest.

"Yes, but Piedmon is on a different league, just have a safe trip okay?" Frigimon hugged Hikaru again, and she hugged him back. She liked Frigimon, and his kind heart. She loved the feeling of belonging.

"I will."

"HIKARU!!!" Gennai ran into her room, "You ready?" He said in an happy tone, and stopped in front of her. Hikaru nodded and thanked Frigimon again as they walked away. "Gennai?" "Hmm?" "I don't want to be rude, but you're a very funny person, I mean I know Azulongmon created you, but you act as if you've lived here for a long time. Gennai are you like me? Are you human too?"

Gennai thought for a moment, they walked out from her room, and she put on her knapsack. "I may look human, and I might be based on human data, but that's all that I am; data. I'm sorry Hikaru if that makes you feel like I can't be real." "No, I didn't mean-"

"LOOK! ITS ANGEMON!" Gennai seemed to have forgotten about their conversation, they had arrived at the Sky Palace's gates. Angemon stood there, waiting for them, Hikaru was glad to see him again.

"We should go, our first stop is Primary Village, a destiny stone is not too far away from there."

"Great! Lets get going then," Gennai smiled and pulled Hikaru closer to the gate, "You should be happy we're going to Primary village! I'm sure you would love to see the baby digimon."

"Babies?" Hikaru was surprised, she hadn't thought that digimon could have babies, she hadn't thought of how digimon looked like when they are young. She looked at Angemon, and tried to imagine a him as a cherub. With diapers and a pacifier, small wings and very much like a human baby.

Angemon must have noticed the what she was thinking, because he looked at her, looked away and said. " You know I wasn't born at primary village…"

"HIKARU! Aren't you listening! I said we're going to hitch a ride with Unimon!"

Hikaru felt embarrassed that Angemon could read her in such a way, and then realized what Gennai had just told her, "Unimon?"

Before Hikaru knew what was going on exactly, Gennai had placed her on a Unimon. He sat behind her and off they flew away from Sky Palace. Angemon flew ahead of them guiding them to File Island. Hikaru felt the cold air against her face and was a little scared but fascinated of the view below. The Snowy mountain that connected to Sky Palace, its grand forest and desserts, Net Ocean, and then the lone mountain on File Island.

"Hey! Gennai, how much longer 'till we get there?," It had been about two hours and Hikaru was starting to feel a little sore.

"Not long, we just need to get closer to find a good landing spot. Right Unimon?" Unimon started diving, this made Hikaru a little nervous, Gennai however was laughing and enjoying the ride.

"Right!" Unimon said as they approached a landing spot, Angemon had already landed and was making sure the area was safe and clear. Unimon landed gently, "Thank you Unimon," Hikaru said feeling a little sick, after the dive. Gennai jumped off and gave Hikaru a hand. He pulled her down and held her for a while before he let her go. "Ummm, thanks Gennai," Hikaru walked torward Angemon.

"Well, have a safe trip!" Unimon said and soon flew blak to Sky Palace.

"Thanks and see ya!" Gennai waved at Unimon, as did Hikaru. Hikaru turned and asked Angemon, "So where is the destiny stone?" "Not far, it'll only take a couple of minutes if we walk there." So they walked, and Hikaru felt awkward when Gennai walked beside her.

"Primary Village sounds nice," she said, trying to make conversation. "Of course it is! It is a safe haven for baby digimon. Elecmon takes care of them and raises them too!"

"Wow! It sounds like a nice place-umph!" She ran into Angemon, he had stopped and said, "Hikaru…" He blocked her view, "What's going on? What don't you want me to see? Gennai?" Gennai had stopped too and his expression was filling Hikaru with fear. She looked up at Angemon. Her eyes were filled with questions. He slowly moved out her way.

"We're here," said Angemon, "We're at Primary Village." He put his arm around her, Hikaru raised her hands to her mouth in astonishment. She knew then that Angemon did not want to see primary village in it's current state. It alarmed them.

"_This...this_ is primary village?"

-------------

Gennai- hey readers! What's the difference between-

Hikaru- There is no time for jokes!

Gennai- commo'n I didn't get to tall a good one this time

aurajitsu- don't worry maybe next time ;p

Gennai- *sigh* fine!

Hikaru- ah, will you ever change?

aurajitsu- see ya next time you guys!

angemon- please review.


End file.
